


I'll Be Your Candle, I'll Be Your Statuette

by Bustle



Series: Chrobin Week 2019 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin Week 2019, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bustle/pseuds/Bustle
Summary: Chrobin Week 2019, Day 6 - Head and HeartChrom and Robin are in a secret relationship after confessing their feelings, but they're terrible at keeping a lid on it and sneak off to have some fun.





	I'll Be Your Candle, I'll Be Your Statuette

Intellectually, Robin knew it was a terrible idea to sneak around with Chrom. They’d decided to put off being together for reasons that made a lot of sense at the time. 

She could not, for the life of her, remember any of them. 

This was due in large part to Chrom’s thigh wedged between hers, not to mention his roaming hands and extremely distracting mouth.

“Ah-!” 

Unfortunately for all her very important reasons, emotion kept winning out. Ever since confessing their mutual feelings their ‘casual’ touching around camp had increased exponentially. 

Chrom would brush his fingertips across the back of her hand when discussing battle formations or Robin’s would land on his knee under the table at dinner. All this touching was addicting and self-defeating, successful only in teasing themselves with the promise of more and whipping them both into a sexually frustrated frenzy. Sooner or later they’d find a flimsy excuse to slip away together. 

“Chrom _please,”_ she panted as he held her pinned against the tree propping her up. In response he pressed even closer, forcing her to ride higher on his thigh as she rubbed against it.

Right now they were supposed to be collecting kindling for the campfire. Robin had waited until they were a decent distance into the forest and then pressed Chrom against a tree before pulling him down by his collar into a kiss. He’d let out a surprised, half-muffled shout into the kiss before returning it with fervor. With haste he’d turned them around and started toying with her breasts through her top. 

Something poked at Robin’s hip and she laughed against his mouth. 

“Is that Falchion, or are you just happy to see - oh.” She stopped mid-sentence when she looked down. It was Falchion. 

It hadn’t occurred to Chrom, ambushed and distracted, to unbuckle the sword from his belt and the hilt had nudged against Robin when he shifted closer.

Robin covered her face bashfully as her teasing backfired on her. Chrom’s cheeks, already flushed from their activities, burned with a bright red blush as he belatedly removed the sword to lean it against a nearby log.

Gently he pulled her hands away from her face by the wrist and leaned down, trying to catch her eye. 

“Hey. I am _very_ happy to see you,” he said with absolute earnesty. His blush spread down his neck.

Robin groaned before chuckling, unable to hide her fond smile. Chrom crowded her against the tree once again. His hands fell to her hips as her arms draped around his broad shoulders and drew him back in.

“The feeling’s mutual,” she laughed, smiling up at him. She rose up on her toes to get back on track.

Kissing happily resumed. Their embrace once again devolved into a mess of groping hands and sighs and delicious friction from grinding against each other. Robin slid her fingers through his cowlicked hair as they moved together, ruffling it further. 

Chrom’s hand drifted between her legs, cupping her through her pants and growing bolder as she pressed forward to meet his touch. Robin whined, growing impatient with his exploratory rubbing and she rutted into his palm desperately. Chrom peppered her face with kisses before stepping back to kneel on the forest floor.

“Robin, let me…?” he trailed off, looking hopeful and delightfully debauched on his knees in front of her. Robin widened her stance in response. Together they fumbled her belts open and Chrom eagerly tugged her pants and smalls down as one.

In their few previous trysts Robin discovered that what Chrom lacked in experience and finesse, he tried to make up for with sheer enthusiasm. It was endearing. With no memory of her own sexual history, she was more than content for them to bumble their way forward together.

It helped that he was proving himself a fast learner. He slung one of her thighs over his shoulder and licked up her center before switching to the circular motions she favored. Robin threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged hard, trying to direct him where she wanted his mouth most. The needy moan that squeezed out of him made her smirk. Chrom, she’d found out recently, liked having his hair pulled. 

He meandered a little but finally took the hint and moved to her clit, alternating between sucking and licking, trying to find the right amount of pressure to please her. His hands held her steady as he worked her with lips and tongue. By now, most of her weight was supported by either Chrom or the tree but her hips still tried to buck against his face.

Robin’s mouth hung open around breathy noises of approval as she approached her peak. When she came, it was as much from the sight of _Chrom’s_ head between her thighs trying his best to pleasure her as his actual technique.

Chrom continued to lap at her until she started to feel overstimulated and squirmed away from his touch, using her grip on his hair to hold his head back.

They stared at each other in a daze, both trying to catch their breath. Chrom stood and Robin shakily pushed off the tree to lean her head against his shoulder, pressing lazy kisses to his neck. He was so worked up he trembled slightly and he shuddered hard as she traced a deft hand down to his own evident arousal. She cupped him through his trousers and squeezed.

An almost pitiful whimper leaked out of him as she palmed his clothed erection.

“Robin, haah-!” his chest heaved and a shiver ran through his whole body before she could even begin drawing his cock out. He looked as surprised at his sudden orgasm as she felt. When his eyes fluttered open, he was obviously mortified.

“You liked it that much, huh?” Robin felt a rush of warm affection for him as he steadfastly stared up at the sky instead of meeting her gaze. She was a little frustrated that she wouldn’t get to learn more about how _he_ liked to be touched, but mostly she was amused. Amused and faintly honored that apparently it had been quite enjoyable for him too.

Robin cupped Chrom’s cheek, still smeared with her own release, and pressed a sweet kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“I’m flattered,” she said with a smirk, unable to resist a little teasing.

Chrom grunted self-consciously but managed to cough out a laugh as he peeked at her through his lashes.

“Any time,” he said drily. “We should probably be heading back anyway.”

He winced as he moved, clearly uncomfortable with the mess in his pants. Robin realized that her own pants were still hanging off one ankle and scrambled to set herself to rights. They had already been gone too long and the last thing they needed was one of their friends finding them disheveled and partially nude in the middle of the woods. They hastily cleaned up and stumbled back to camp holding hands.

When they re-emerged in the camp, Robin knew they painted a damning picture. 

Chrom’s face still smelled like her musky arousal. His normally messy hair was beyond mussed and he also had an exceedingly dopey grin on his face. Robin was better at keeping feelings from showing on her face, but she was pretty sure there were still bits of bark stuck in her hair and she too stank of sweat and sex. 

They did not have a single twig for the fire.

Nobody looking at them would be fooled for a second, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Throwing caution to the wind with Chrom was too much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Title from [Philomena by the Decembrists,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxLMNq69Q_E) aka that Decembrists song about cunnilingus.


End file.
